Evil within
by Quenti913
Summary: You was Sebastian a officer in direction to a manor , you was sent there because of a multitude murder unexplained. You was he only one to resolve this issue. You arrived at the meeting point, in front of you the splendid manor where a lot of people had suddenly disappeared.
1. Introduction

You was Sebastian a officer in direction to a manor , you was sent there because of a multitude murder unexplained. You was he only one to resolve this issue. You arrived at the meeting point, in front of you the splendid manor where a lot of people had suddenly disappeared. You felt stressed , without any reason. More you approached the manor more the stress was increasing. You heard a voice who came from the first floor. You rushed into the manor , you looked for the voice but no sign of it.

You thought that it was just a joke , however behind you the manor's doors were closing. You was now trapped inside of it , you saw a figure who was going upstairs. You decided to follow the silhouette. You get there where the person was supposed to be. You saw it passed through the door, you called it , but nothing happened. You entered in a beautiful place , there was a lot lights who were lighting the floor , the wall , all the place.

You was fixing upon a strange and terrific painting. It represented a lady , you wanted to see it more in details but before you approach it . You heard someone calling you , the voice came from the downstairs. You ran into the first floor , and what you saw was terrifying . You saw the death of a person illusion , real person, you was no sure about what it was. Behind you a man voice told to you : Good bye Sebastian !

Now the adventure could finally began.


	2. Chapter 1

You woke up in a forest , there was nothing to the horizon. You was wondering how you was sent in this place. But something appealed you , it was a light ! You rushed into the it direction. You finally arrived in front of a hut. You heard someone or something who was eating. Brave as you was , you decided to approach the noise. Unexpectedly you listened to grunts.

Someone was disturbed by you, you tried to back up from the noise. You saw a " person " who was eating a head of a human. The thing saw you and rushed into you. You was fighting against a zombie, you hadn't weapons just your fists . The zombie was very strong , fortunately for you , you got a gun who was on the floor and then you shot the zombie.

After that you took a lantern who was on a little table inside the shed. You started to explore the surrounding area, you saw a village and you decided to go into it.

Chapter one : The mysterious village

You passed the door of the village , it seemed to be inhabited. You saw many houses, certain of them were ruined , the windows were broken , the doors were all opened. You entered in the first house : it was somber , no noise , nothing.

You realized that the place was bloody and very cold. The people that habited here were probably fleeing someone or something but they didn't have the time. Indeed you saw on the floor some rest of limbs like : heads , hands , legs and even hearts.

You wanted to know what happened in this place , you went to the second floor of the house.

You went inside a bedroom, on the desk you found a diary. You reading it :

You learnt that four people lived here , a passage of the book surprised you that you decided to read it aloud :

First day : We finally arrived to our new house , I was so excited to live here.

Second day : I was scared during all the night !

Third day : I heard a voice that came from my parents's bedroom. They were screaming !

Fourth day : I went into the my parents's bedroom and I discover them died.

The fifth day : Somebody was killing me in my bathroom !

When you read this last sentence you was wondering how a person who is being killed could wrote this.

You entered in the bathroom : everything was okay , nothing special. However the mirror was broken as if someone went out it to be in the room .

You went to the downstairs and you left the house , you realized that the village had changed , you knew that if you stayed there you will be in danger.

You distinguished a barn , you rushed into it . You were finding a way to get out of the village. You saw the exit. Behind you heard a chainsaw and a voice who was bawling incomprehensible words. You turned around and you saw a butcher who wanted to kill you.

You started to ran away. You looked behind you and the butcher and the chainsaw 's noise had disappeared.

You finally got out of it. I mean you thought .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two : In the Butcher's cellar .

It was the night , you was stuck inside the Butcher's cellar , but you noticed that there was a basement. If you could unchain you , you will be able to escape .

You heard the voice of the Butcher's who came from your left. You tried to unchained you but you couldn't. He was in front of you holding his chainsaw . He wanted to slice you but at the last minute you gave him a kick to his leg and the chainsaw sliced your chains.

You was finally free , you wasted no time to rush to the basement and close the opening of it with a wooden board. You listened to the butcher " curse on you !" So you was at the beginning of the basement, but you was interrupted by whispers.

They increasing and became more louder until transformed in laughs. You thought to see a creature in front of you, but you wasn't sure . You heard a voice who came from the end of the basement but it seemed to originate from close to you .

You heard your name , you was looking for the voice. Suddenly the place became more sober and colder . You saw a ghost woman, she was clothed a fray white dress. She had four hands and long black haired. She was coming for you. Unexpectedly she ran into you.

She pushed you away and disappeared. You was mysteriously at the end of the basement. You found a book , no it was a diary on the floor. You read it and you released that it was the same writing than the the child who had been killed in his bathroom.

You got out of there and you perceived the butcher who was angry and very virulent. He was destroying everything. You took the opportunity to flee but before you reached the elevator he rushed to you and sliced you your right leg. You took the time in the elevator trying to find a solution to stop the bleeding.


End file.
